Fasteners, and in particular blind fasteners, are commonly used to secure a plurality of work pieces together when it is difficult or impossible to access the blind side of one of the work pieces. Certain fasteners include a pull portion having pull grooves, while associated fastener installation tools include a puller (e.g., collet) having teeth that engage the pull grooves of the pull portion of the fastener. Alignment of the teeth of the puller and the pull grooves of the fastener is desired.